My Own Path
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: NaruSasuNaru Summary: No matter how many times you try to reach the person you love, you can never succeed... Both follow their own paths in life that may never merge into one...no matter how many times they touch or intertwine...


**Summary:** No matter how many times you try to reach the person you love, you can never succeed. No matter how many times you may show affection, it will always lead to suffering. Both follow their own paths in life that may never merge into one...no matter how many times they touch or intertwine.

**Pairing:** NaruSasuNaru (equality, yes)

**Warnings:** mentions of blood, killing, something else you might not like...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishi's property. I'm just a dedicated fan.

**Author's notes: **this is based on manga and is a gift-fic for Cozza (aarin). Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Years!~

Gods, what a long writer's block I had...

* * *

_**My Own Path**_

"_Touching, but not reaching..."_

My sense of reality was lost. I was drowning inside darkness, basking in the amazing power. I could feel it inside every cell of my body...eating me, consuming my very being. Like a drug... Itachi, have you foreseen this much, I wonder..? You have been looking after me for so long, watching my every step, protecting me... Everything went precisely as you planned. Have you planned this as well? Are you happy I took your eyes, _big brother_..?

How long have I been sitting here? Was it days? Months? Being unaware of time was a huge disadvantage to me. I was weak for the moment, unable to protect myself as well as when I had my eyesight. That's exactly the reason Zetsu was there, as I realized, guarding me. Which Zetsu was it though? I couldn't tell neither did I care. I had no reason to doubt his strength. I knew he was powerful enough.

I didn't rely on his power even right now though. During this time, my other senses have gained strength. Sensing chakra for a few miles away was not a problem anymore. Hearing animals and birds outside this emptiness was not a hard task either. This was too perfect. Just thinking about all of this power made me shiver in delight. I will be unbeatable. Even Madara won't be able to stop me.

Konoha will fall. My clan's honor will be restored. That's all I live for. This is all I need...

...No...

I can feel him... It couldn't be a mere hallucination. The familiar chakra is closing in fast. So pure, smooth and white...just like light itself. This new sense was disturbing me. It hit my lungs deeply. I could hardly breathe straight. Only you can do this to me. Only you can make me react so much. Why are you here so early..?

Zetsu hasn't moved from his spot, a few feet away from me. It seems he hasn't noticed I was shaken up nor could he feel the enemy's chakra. Good.

...This will surely end to my advantage...

"He is here," was all I stated, my voice dead of any emotion, but loud enough for him to hear. Unfortunately for him, the enemy was already outside the cave.

You are a fool, Zetsu... There is no way you can beat the nine-tails. There is no point for you to even try. Your chakra is nothing compared to his.

There is no need for a battle cry. It won't be a long battle.

Your death is near.

There was a loud crack, bones breaking and a thud as something hit the ground. Even with my current blindness, I knew exactly who has fallen.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto, you idiot... This is only to my convenience.

* * *

Tension was in the air. The sun was already sitting over the horizon, making it harder to see inside the cave, no matter how much you got used to the dimness. No sound could be heard, only the beating of Naruto's heart. He has been searching for so long...he was seeking for so long...there was nothing or no one that could stand in his way to get what he wanted. Selfishly, he would take down anyone who stood in his path.

It was the first time he actually killed someone... He let emotions take control of his actions. His mind was momentarily lost. His killing was so cruel. Naruto broke Black Zetsu's neck in the end. He didn't prove to be much of an opponent. The Jinchuriki knew there were ways to immobilize Zetsu without killing him, but that was lost to him. As soon as he entered the cave, the only thing...no, the only one he could see was Sasuke and an obstacle that prevented him from his goal. A crucial moment of insanity...was all that followed.

And now he stood there in a pool of Zetsu's blood, bloody hands clenched in fists, the dead body lying carelessly on the ground before him. Yet, all he could see was still Sasuke. He didn't feel guilt for his deed... He didn't even register what he has done seconds ago at all.

Sasuke was sitting on a massive rock, one of his legs raised, arm lying casually on it as he was leaning against the cave wall. He looked absolutely normal, as if nothing has happened, in contrast to Naruto who was panting heavily, eyes sharp on the brunet. Sasuke hasn't even moved a muscle and Naruto gritted his teeth. He's always calm no matter the situation...always...

"Why are you here?"

The question shook the blond out of his angered state. He didn't reply, only took a step forward, stepping over Black Zetsu's body, noticing Sasuke actually stiffening. It was strange, considering the elder male rarely reacted. At least, thanks to this small reaction, Naruto knew he was getting through to Sasuke, even if it was just a bit.

Sasuke knew it was ridiculous to threaten the blond to stay where he was, so he let him take a few more small steps, before standing up, which in turn made Naruto stop in his advance. The younger's heart started beating faster. Sasuke was never the type to talk much. His actions spoke louder than words. That thought made him smile lightly...

The raven had something else in mind though. He and Naruto had an agreement to fight when they were both ready. This was not the case at the moment... Naruto wasn't someone to break neither promises nor agreements, the Uchiha knew that... But at the same time, Sasuke knew Naruto would never kill either, so did he plan on breaking their pact and killing him here? If that was the case, despite his disadvantage, Sasuke would still stand strong. He wouldn't let the weakling beat him so easily, so dishonorably...

_When did you change, Naruto..? Is this really why you're here?_

These few steps felt like eternity for Uzumaki. If he took one more step, he thought he was going to die, but he decided to take that risk...for him.

One more step was all Sasuke needed. As he heard the small, almost soundless, tap, he drew his katana and in seconds, was right behind the unsuspecting blond, holding the blade to his neck.

When momentary surprise passed, Naruto smiled again, "This is not what I came here for, Sasuke..." no matter how many times he repeated the other's name, he could never get enough of it. At the same time, he was impressed with his abilities. Even though he had bandages over his eyes, which were slightly bled through now, Sasuke managed to still deceive and catch him off guard. Amazing skill...

The proud Uchiha didn't budge. Of course, he would never believe Naruto so easily. In his understanding, they were enemies, after all. Naruto understood that very well...so well it was ripping him apart. That's why he did something unexpected by taking Sasuke's hand into his, pressing the blade more to his neck, drawing blood. If this was really what the other wanted, he didn't mind dying right there.

Despite himself, Sasuke was shocked and that's why he automatically drew away, taking a few steps back. _Why would he..?_ his thoughts were interrupted by a hand that grabbed the front of his shirt and the next thing he knew, they were lying on the ground, his weapon skidding a few feet away. Naruto was lying on top of him, motionless for the time being. Sasuke didn't bother to push him off just yet...

He could feel wetness on his fingers and the smell of blood around them... Did they land in a pool of Zetsu's blood? For some reason, he couldn't care less at that time.

Naruto moved his head a bit so now his lips were almost touching Sasuke's ear as he whispered, "Do I need a reason?"

That was the kind of answer Sasuke didn't expect... Or rather, didn't want to expect. This was unreal. This was just a dream. He would wake up any second now. But would this mean he desired to hear that..? He wished reality was a lie... Only then would there be no problems in his life, only then could he be happy.

But then, why did Naruto's reply make his heart beat faster..?

He felt Naruto shift slightly to sit on his stomach, legs on either side of his body, while he himself remained silent. Sasuke wasn't sure what to think anymore. He felt paralyzed. His thought process before they fell to the ground was lost. He felt Naruto's fingers on his cheek, caressing it slowly.

No...he can't fall for the light here... It has deceived him so many times already, why should he trust it again? This is not his path...it's just not-

"It's okay..." was all Naruto managed to murmur quietly. Sasuke didn't need his eyesight to know the other had a sad smile on his face this time...the tone of his voice told him as much. Why did he keep smiling..? Naruto's fingers moved to his lips now, "...It's almost painful how much I..." he trailed off. Sasuke didn't need to hear his words either to understand his feelings.

What the Uchiha did next surprised even him. Did he simply want to shut the blond up, or was it actually something else? He would never know what drew him to do what he did, but in that same second, Naruto's lips were on his own. The kiss wasn't deep, but it held a great meaning to it. After all, this was an action he chose to take on his own free will and there was no turning back now. There were no regrets inside him either.

That night they would spend together, devouring each other in their blind and helpless love and only during the morning would Naruto make a mistake of taking off Sasuke's bandages, in an attempt to see those deep black eyes he missed so much again.

This was exactly what Sasuke needed.

The last thing he would see would be Sasuke's Complete Sharingan eyes and the last thing he would hear would be, "Only a fool like you could ever believe in someone like me. This is my path...and you are dead in it..."

And the last thing he would feel...would be wetness on his face...

_Don't cry, Sasuke... This was my own...choice...my own path...my ninja way..._

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Explanation for those who might have been confused:**

In the end, Sasuke didn't know how to control the power yet (which is only natural), so he ended up killing Naruto, whether he wanted to do that really or not. They each had their own path and even if Naruto did anything to make them cross, for love is that strong, it was not enough to get them together, to make their paths one. Naruto wasn't sad over Sasuke's choice (maybe he knew this was going to happen anyway), for he was happy that Sasuke still cared, that he answered his feelings... His path was that of love, in contrast to Sasuke.

In the end, Sasuke regretted what he has done, that he has chosen his own path over Naruto, thus the tears. But it was already too late...

That's all there really is to it.


End file.
